


Stripped

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Teasing, Worship, submissive jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Nisha knows what Jack needs. She aims to please.





	Stripped

Nisha knows that tomorrow will be a great day: everybody was looking forward to hear Handsome Jack’s speech, the one it would have inspired thousands of people to come to Pandora and colonize it. She sighs as she looks at the man of the moment, stripped of his clothes and tied up to her bed in Lynchwood town: he doesn’t look like the man on the posters all around Helios at all.  
  
“Comfortable?” she asks, as she gets closer to Jack, putting one fine hand under his chin. This night he doesn’t wear that fake mask – he never wears it when they’re alone – as he doesn’t have to hide anything to his Mistress. She was there when Lillith scared him after all, she remembered his screams, his pain: the meaning of his scar isn’t a secret.  
  
Jack nods, keeping his mouth half-open, breathing. He’s shivering in the anticipation of what’s going to happen soon. He’s in her hand, he’s her personal pet and her only.  
  
“Good,” she says, giving him a chaste kiss on his forehead. He moans as he can smell her sweet perfume and wishes he could move his hands to touch her soft skin. But in this room, Handsome Jack is submissive and quiet, he doesn’t say anything his Mistress doesn’t want to hear; he doesn’t make funny remarks, nor rolls his eyes.  
  
Nisha knows he needs to forget his responsibilities: that’s why he visits her from time to time in Lynchwood, kneeling in front of her Sheriff desk. _Take me_ , he says and it's so sweet to hear him beg, he doesn’t sound like the terrible Handsome Jack at all.  
  
She aims to please.  
  
When she traces every single scar on his tanned body, he gasps. “We’re just getting started,” she whispers, smiling at him, feeling as powerful as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
